Inuyasha's Nightmare
by LadyEudave05
Summary: Can't think of summary, but rating for future chapters


_**Chapter One: The Moonless Nightmare**_

It was the moonless night in Feudal Japan. We find out group of travelers in Edo. Kagome had gone home so she could study for her upcoming exams. So now the others were waiting for her return at Kaede's. Well all but one. He was walking through the village. He'd already turned human for the night so he was irritated already. He was on his way back to Kaede's hut when a villager name Keizo stopped him.

"Inuyasha?" said Keizo as he came upon him

"Yes. Do you need something?" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms

"Actually yes. I need help. Seems I got my wagon stuck outside the village." Said Keizo scratching the back of his head sheepishly_ (A/N: Think of Naruto's nervous tick of always rubbing the back of his own head.)_

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Alright come on I'll help ya."

Inuyasha and Keizo made their way through the village. Inuyasha didn't suspect anything was amiss. At least not till they got outside the village and he didn't see a wagon anywhere. This confused him greatly. When he turned to Keizo to ask him what was going on he saw Keizo swing a rather large branch. He wasn't able to dodge it or block it from hitting him due to it being a surprise attack. The branch connected with his head and then everything went dark.

When he started to come around Inuyasha noticed a heavy weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw the moonless sky above him. He tried to move and then heard the low moan. He froze hoping that didn't mean what he thought it did. But was soon proven that was exactly what it was.

"Don't even think about screaming Half Breed." Said a husky voice in his ear

He went to scream anyway until he felt the knife at his throat and Keizo's face came into his line of sight and he said, "I wouldn't if I was you. Unless of course you want everyone to find your naked corpse in the morning."

Inuyasha just turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel Keizo on him and inside him as he proceeded to rape him. Inuyasha prayed he'd finish soon or that dawn was close so that he could kill him. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side because the sun was nowhere to be seen but he was lucky enough that Keizo was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Hey!" said the other male.

Keizo moved quickly and closed his pants hiding what he was doing as he grabbed Inuyasha's sword and upon releasing Inuyasha to face the one who'd dared interrupt him and he said, "Master Miroku what a pleasant surprise."

Miroku knew what he'd been doing and he growled, "How dare you do this."

Inuyasha not being in his right mind and knowing he was free used Keizo's moment of distraction to run. He was so scared he didn't even stop upon hearing Miroku yell his name. He just kept running he tripped over roots falling often but not caring. As he continued to run he moved further and further from Edo. He crossed a fallen tree that had fallen over a ravine creating a natural bridge. He was almost to the other side when the tree snapped from the weight of the two demons that were chasing him. He would have fallen had someone not grabbed his left arm.

Inuyasha looked up and saw a demon's face and freaked out only to have him grunt and say, "Stop moving. You'll die if I drop you. Now give me your other hand and I'll pull you up."

Inuyasha stopped struggling and reached his other hand up to the demon. The demon pulled him up just as the sun was rising. The demon saw the fact that Inuyasha was completely naked and covered in scrapes and bruises. Then the sun came over the horizon and Inuyasha pulsed. When he turned back into his half demon self he could smell Keizo's scent on him and also he could smell the demon near him.

When the demon moved closer Inuyasha took off into the forest with the demon chasing him yelling, "WAIT I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. STOP!"

Inuyasha kept running. He ignored the demon yelling behind him. He ran until his own legs gave out under him. He fell crashing into the forest floor. He managed to get up so he was sitting instead of lying on the ground. His whole body hurt and he heard the crashing of bushes behind him meaning the demon was indeed chasing him.

He heard the demon right behind him and waited till he felt it. He was sure that this demon was either gonna kill him or force himself on him. But was surprised when he did neither as the demon came around to his side he said, "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha looked at this demon who crouched near him and the demon said, "I'm not gonna hurt you so you don't have to be frightened of me."

This demon had bronze colored hair braided down his back. His eyes were silver and he was porcelain white like Sesshoumaru. He had a jagged stripe upon his cheeks the color of the richest violet. He was dressed in a light violet kimono. It was embroidered with cranes.

"I'm ok." Said Inuyasha looking down at the ground in a weak voice for him.

"I'm Kentaro. Why don't we see if we can find a hot springs ok? Then we'll get you fixed up ok." Said the demon softly

Inuyasha nodded and Kentaro helped him up and said, "Your safe now ok. He can't get you here."

Once at the hot springs Kentaro helped Inuyasha get all the blood off being very careful not to aggravate any of the wounds. He also helped make sure all of Keizo's scent was gone. Once done he bound up all his injuries before Kentaro himself removed his Haori and put it on Inuyasha.

"Just wait here ok. I'll be right back." Said Kentaro as he left.

Inuyasha didn't know why but this demon made him feel safe. At the moment he was tired. He lay on the moss covered ground curling up as much as he could. Kentaro's kimono was rather large on him reaching his knees when standing. He buried his face in the crook of his arm and was soothed by Kentaro's scent.


End file.
